


I Love You, Kyosuke

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Munakata the edgelord tbh, Post Chisa's death, Soulmate AU, also SHITTY TITLES EYY MY SPECIALTY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your soulmate is dead and the only way you two can see each other again is in your dreams and everyday your soulmate tries to make sure you know they love you and will always be there for you the moment you close your eyes and retire for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Kyosuke

**Author's Note:**

> More Soulmate AU Kyochisa BC I love to torture myself B)

The first time he saw her in his dreams was startling.

She was bloody and bruised but yet she smiled and laughed as if she weren't in pain at all, and though it hurt him to do so he reached for his sword on instinct. But she didn't notice. She simply rambled for what felt like hours about how it was a shame that she was dead and how she was so proud of him and everyone and happy that they were all still alive.

“Kyosuke… Please don't scowl like that. Life goes on, even without me now. ...At least now we know loving one another wasn't a mistake, right?  
\--  
The second time he saw her in his dreams was slightly shaking.

There was still blood on his hand, even now in this strange dream world, and his vision was impaired in one eye. Yet Chisa didn't gasp, she didn't gawk. She simply brushed it off as nothing much and smiled at him, even stepping closer than she had done before and holding his hand in hers.

“Kyosuke… though you've made a mistake, I’ll still love you. I’ll always love you.”  
\--  
The third time he saw her in his dreams, he was a broken man.

The number of branch leaders were beginning to dwindle on a thread, yet Makoto Naegi was still alive. She greeted him as usual, with a smile, but that made it even worse. He fell his knees with his sword clattering beside him, burying his eyes in his tattered sleeve as one began to sting with tears and the other began to sting with pain. She ran over and crouched down, quickly wrapping him in a hug, which he surprisingly accepted.

“Hey, hey Kyosuke, it's alright, please don't cry… you're trying your best, and that's why I love you so much.”


End file.
